The Dark Roar Rises: Chapter 3
Episode 3- Kopa, flashbacks and creeping darkness EliteGuard (from Fanfiction) helped me with a few ideas regarding Kion, Kovu and Kion in Zira's plan. Note: This story is also on Fanfiction, that's why I meantion PM in the author's notes at the end of each chapter. Kopa could smell a familiar scent that sent a shiver through his fur. "Asante, get behind me" he whispered to his older hyena friend. "Zira, what are you doing here?!" The older cub growled. Zira laughed. "I have come to make an offer. You see your little brother Kion doesn't remember the adventure you had all those eons ago to save the pridelands with those 'Knights' assistance in the form of a animal pack or whatever you called yourselves. So I'm offering you a chance to jog his memory and get your rightful place as king" Zira explained. "Why should I listen to you? I don't need to go back, Kiara is going to be queen so I am not needed there. I have my sister figure Asante for company" Kopa retorted. "Yet, you have no mate of your own. You know I happen to know two rouge lionesses who would love to meet you. For what it's worth, I am on your side for once. Think it over and let me know your decision" Zira stated as she began to slink away quietly. The next day before everyone else was awake… Kion was given a special task by Zira other than training Kovu: To find out Scar's side of the whole chosen heir bit that happened before Simba returned to Pride rock to take his place as rightful king. So Kion went out to meet Scar again although he still had a small lingering feeling of dread and guilt of what he was doing in secret. "Hello again, young Kion. Come to learn more about me and Zira's relationship?" Scar asked. "Yes, that way I can understand more of Zira's motive" Kion replied. "Well after I became king and though Simba was dead that whole time, Zira had Nuka first and then Vitani. She then found Kovu outside Pride Rock as his rouge father had abandoned him." Scar began to explain. ''-Flashback-'' "Ooo, What should we call this little guy?" young Vitani asked. "What about Kovu? It means 'Scar' and it's the perfect homage to me, his new father" Scar suggested. "'Kovu'. I like it. Kovu, this is Nuka and Vitani, your new older siblings" Zira explained to the young cub. Kovu was frightened by the new faces. "Where's my mother?" Kovu whimpered. "I'm your mother now, sweetie. Your mother, Zira" Zira replied. "But…" Kovu began. "But nothing, you are my son now. You will forget your birth parents from now on or there will be punishment" Zira threatened the young cub. "Ye-Yes, Mother" Kovu stammered in fear. Scar observed Kovu's looks and came up with a last resort plan. "Zira, if I were to die at any point; I would like Kovu to take my place as my successor" Scar stated. "But you won't die, I won't let it." Zira begged. "Zira, my dear; sometimes things happen in unexplained way and you have to be prepared for it. Now I want you all to go with the Lionesses on their hunt, understand?" Scar explained. "Yes, My king. Nuka, protect your siblings. We're going out to hunt" Zira stated to Nuka. "uh, Fine" Nuka replied in annyonce. "You know I'm actually related to you, King Scar right?" Nuka pointed out after Zira and the lionesses left. "Yes but you're weak just like me. I need a strong heir who can fight better than I can to take the throne in the future" Scar explained. Even with this Explanation, Nuka still grew bitter about Kovu and began many attempts to impress both Scar and Zira. ''-After Scar was killed but before the Pridelands recovered-'' Zira and the Lionessess returned from their hunt away from the Pridelands only to find Scar gone. "Where is Scar?!" Zira demanded. "He's gone. The Hyenas killed him" Simba replied. "I don't believe you" Zira stated. "Simba is the rightful king so you have to accept it" Nala pointed out. "Never!" Zira cried as she attacked Simba. There was a long struggle between both lions but Simba manged to overpower her due to her using most of her energy to hunt previously. "That's it. I banish you and your family to the outlands forever" Simba stated. "I'll be back, Simba and next time I'll be stronger to beat you" Zira hissed as they were sent to the outlands with the termite mounds. ''-End of flashback-'' "That actually explains a lot about Zira but she told me you told her about the roar as well" Kion pointed out. "Well I did but that was before Nuka was born. I must have forgotten that detail. That's all I have to say for tonight. Now go and spend some time with Vitani while Zira does Kovu's training today, It's your day off grand-nephew" Scar replied as he began to retreat into the air. So Kion went out to hang out with Vitani while Fuli and the rest of the guard ran into Malka's new friends whom Nala used to hang out with: Kula and Chumvi. Kula has an anatomy similar to Nala's. Her fur is caramel-brown, and her eyes are red. She has a pink nose, colorless paws, a pale muzzle and underbelly, and a dark brown tail tuft. Chumvi is a reddish brown lion with a pale underbelly, a messy reddish brown mane on his head, and reddish-brown eyes. Unlike most male lions, Chumvi has no ear rims and his paws are colorless. "So you're the Lion guard? You know I heard that there are a large group of Rouge Lions in the east that you might need to take care of" Kula stated. "Do you know where exactly they are?" Ono asked. "I'll tell you once you go to Dhahabu first" Kula replied. So they went off to the water hole where Dhahabu and her herd had full control of it even though the drought was getting hotter each day. Dhahabu is a peach-tan and white striped zebra. Her eyes are bright sky blue, with black eyebrows. She has a striped golden and white mane that curves to one side and rises above her face. Her inner ears are pink. "Hello, Lion Guard." Dhahabu said. "Dhahabu, is it ok if your herd shares your watering hole with the other animals please?" Fuli asked. "Well, I could share it if you guys do me a big favour?" Dhahabu offered. "Like what?" Ono asked, with uncertainty. "Like chasing some rouge lions that are far away from the Pridelands and uncovering the mystery behind the rumoured lost prince that was around before Kiara" Dhahabu replied. "What mystery?" Bunga questioned. "Well the rumour goes that there was once a prince lion before Kiara that befriended a friendly female hyena just like Kion did, learned how Scar got his iconic scar from Rafiki and had some adventures with Simba. But then once Kiara was born, he vanished and now his tale is but a rumour as no one is quite sure if he is still around or not" Dhahbu explained. "Do you know where we could start looking?" Besthe asked. "Ask Malka. He seems to know more about this lost prince than I do" Dhahabu replied. They went to Malka for help but Malka led them the wrong way on purpose to keep the distraction going long enough for Vitani and Kion to bond. With Kion and Vitani…. "Vitani, Malka told me that there's an older cub who looks a bit like me that lives in the forest that Timon and Pumbaa live in. Could You and Nuka take me there please?" Kion asked. "Sure, in due time Kion. Let's do some hunting" Vitani stated. "But there's barely any food here. How have you all survived this long?" Kion questioned. "A test of strength and survival. We just manage to get enough for one meal a day that's why we're all still alive" Vitani replied. Kion began to feel guiltier. "I could show you part of the Pridelands so you can get some more for your family?" Kion offered. "But I can't go there" Vitani pointed out. "I'll say that I'm helping a friend and avoid mentioning your mother ok?" Kion promised. "All right but I'll coming with you for back-up" Vitani smiled. As the two cubs went in the direct of the Pridelands, Malka took the Lion guard in the right direction to Hakuta Matata falls. Ono saw Kion out with Vitani, tracking gazelle together. "Hapana!(Meaning Oh No) Kion is out with an outsider lioness!" Ono cried. "Let's go!" Fuli cried as they rushed towards Kion. "But what about the mystery?" Malka called out to them. "That's on hold right now!" Bunga exclaimed. Vitani saw Ono in the sky first and got slightly worried. "Kion, thank you for helping track the gazelles but we have company" Vitani stated. "Don't worry, I'll handle this" Kion replied as he held his ground and waited for his friends to arrive. "Kion, what are you doing with that lioness? Isn't she's Zira's cub?!" Fuli cried. "Relax guys, she's with me" Kion replied. "But Kion, the last time we met them she tried to attack me!" Fuli shouted. "ENOUGH! She's my friend so I'm allowing her to get some food because there isn't much in the outlands" Kion explained. "But Kion, the circle of life…." Bunga began. "I know, Bunga so shut up!" Kion growled. Fuli was the most shocked by this outburst. "Come on, Vitani" Kion said as they prepared to leave with their acquired meat. "Kion?" Fuli asked with concern. Kion looked back and Fuli saw the slight change in his eyes. She gasped in horror. "Tell Dad that I'm going away for a while" Kion stated before he continued to walk back to the outlands with Vitani. Ono sighed. "Guys, Kion's eyes are starting to change. What if someone is trying to change him to be like Scar through manipulation" Fuli speculated. "He's a smart cub, He'll come around" Bunga said, dismissively. "I'm worried too, Fuli but we got to have faith in him" Besthe reminded her as they continued following Malka to where Timon and Pumbaa live. He took them to another section of that jungle area to find Kopa and Asante looking fearful and concern about Zira's words from the other night. "Are you the mysterious lost prince?" Fuli asked. "Who's asking?" Kopa hissed. "I'm Fuli and we're…." Fuli began. "The lion guard! It's so good to see you again!" Kopa cried as he tried to hug them all. "Where's Kion?" He asked. "I'm sorry…Have we met?" Bunga asked. "You don't remember?" Kopa questioned. "Never seen you before, sorry" Ono confirmed. "She must have done this to you. To make you all forget our other adventure saving the pridelands by saving Kion and the sword of the pridelands" Kopa wondered, sadly. "As for Kion, He's with an outlander" Fuli explained. Kopa gasped. "Zira came some time ago and gave me an offer. She said that Kion had forgotten me and that she could help me take my place as king" Kopa recounted. "And you said?" Fuli asked. "I refused. Obviously but she wants me to give her an answer soon and I'm worried that she's doing something to Kion" Kopa sighed. "Ok, how about we get back home and think about this in the morning ok?" Ono offered. "Ok" Kopa agreed as they went back to Pride Rock. Kopa sighed again. "You're worried about the no mate thing, Kopa?" Asante asked. "It's not that you're not a great friend but you're like a sister to me and if we 'mated' we'd be a hybrid that couldn't have children and stop my line of the family" Kopa confessed. "It's already, Kopa. I understand. How about you try meeting up with Kion again and see who exactly he's been hanging out with? Might give you some ideas" Asante offered. "That's a great idea. Thank you, Asante!" Kopa cried as he nuzzled her (Their version of hugging or kissing). Kopa went out to find Kion only to see him with Vitani, laughing as they reached Zira's pride. His ears drooped and he decided to rush back home before anyone saw him. No one but Uaminifu saw him leave. I wonder who that girl was Kopa thought while he was running back. On their way back to Pride rock… Janja saw the remaining Lion Guard members go inside Pride rock and grinned as he signalled his clan to wait outside for the signal as soon as sunrise. In the Early morning… "Oi! Lion Guard! We're going to kill those rouges if you don't catch us first!" Janja cried. Janja led the Lion Guard as far away from Pride Rock as possible with Makucha's help. Meanwhile…. Uaminifu went to report progress to Zira. "Zira, I spotted Kopa in the outlands last night. How would you like us to proceed?" she asked. "This is perfect. Kopa knows Kion is hanging out with Vitani. We need to create a bigger wedge in between the brothers so Kion can attack Kopa in their 'reunion' and get him in trouble." Zira replied. "But what about Sc-?" Uaminifu began. "He's part of the corruption plan for Kion. Kovu will need more harsh experiences, Tell Nuka and Kenge to delay Kopa from meeting Kion. We need Kovu's training to keep going and Kion to get even darker first" Zira stated. "Understood, Zira" Uaminifu replied as she went off. "I should really name those other lioness" Zira muttered to herself. The other lionesses came to Zira. "You wanted us?" One of them asked. "Ah, yes. I want you to go out and find this 'Hoopai' person thing that Nick Wizard mention in our previous meeting, Understand?" Zira stated. "Roger that" The two lionesses said as they went off on a long search through the shadows of the elephant graveyard and in to another unseen place for days (Until the war happens). "Oh Kopa, such potential. I'm going to make sure Simba get his just desserts when Kovu is sent to infiltrate his pride with Kion as back-up" Zira cackled. More is coming soon. I'm stuck on ideas for part of Kovu's training. Should I include some things that were in a deleted scene like Zira teaching Kovu to kill an insect? If you have any suggestions for his intense training, just remember to mention them in a review ok? Oh and if you have any suggestions for more Vitani and Kion interactions before Kopa and Kion reunion, please PM me ok? Grace the lion king/guard fan, out! Category:Fanfiction Category:The Dark Roar Rises Category:Gracekim12